


Christmas Morning

by thranduils1



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: A quiet Christmas morning shared between Juice and Reader that is brightened by a surprise from Juice.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from Tumblr. Originally posted 2/9/17.

Your eyes opened slowly, coming out of a deep sleep. You yawned, rolling over to face Juice but you found his side of the bed empty. You frowned deeply before you remembered.

It was Christmas morning.

The smell of sausage and potatoes cooking met your nose.

A wide smile spread across your face and you kicked your blankets off, shaking your feeling of sleepiness off with them. Hopping out of bed, you snatched up your tee shirt and pajama bottoms from the ground and threw them on with haste. You threw your slippers on too for good measure.

You made your way out of the room and down the small hallway towards the living room and into the kitchen. Juice smiled at you when he heard you walk close. You wrapped your arms around his waist as he moved his arm to allow you to do this. He gave you a tight hug as he moved the potatoes around in the skillet.

“Look at my guy getting up early to make us breakfast.”

Juice kissed the top of your head and added, “Damn, you must have lucked out. Big bad biker turned out to not be so bad.”

You laughed at this, remembering the first time the two of you had met and you had turned him down because of his cut. That had been over ten months ago and he had ebbed away your feeling quickly by continuing to come to your diner and make conversation with you. You had moved in with him a month ago. It was crazy to you that you had known him for almost a year.

“Truly,” you agreed teasingly. Your mind wandered and you looked back into the living room, remembering the tree. You smiled brightly seeing more presents underneath the tree and your stocking filled. “Santa came.”

“Well, half of him did.”

Throwing a smirk over your shoulder, you replied, “Hint taken.”

“Remember we have to go over to Gemma and Clay’s in a couple hours.”

Suppressing a groan, you told him, “Don’t remind me.”

Looking over his shoulder, Juice furrowed his brow and asked, laughing a bit, “What’s that supposed to mean? Oh.” Realization dawned on his face as you placed your hand on your hip, giving him a look. He laughed, for real this time, and looked back at the sausage, beginning to flip them. “I’m sure Gemma will keep your sister in line. All she has to do is throw Tig a look and he’ll put an end to the bullshit immediately. Tig’s wrapped up in her pussy but he’s also terrified of Gemma.”

This made you chuckle, “I am quite aware of that… anyway, let’s see about Santa’s other delivery.”

You made your way back to the bedroom and got on your knees to look under the bed. You began pulling out your presents from “Santa” to Juice and his stocking stuffers.

<> <> <>

“Ah, look, the other half showed up. Miraculous,” Juice teased bringing out plates into the living room and placing them on the coffee table. “And so did the Grinch,” he added, gesturing at the TV where it was playing. You nodded in acknowledgment before he asked, “Tea or coffee?”

“Hot toddy?” you asked.

Snorting, Juice responded, “Starting early.”

“I’m cold!” you retorted, smiling.

“Ah, me too. I think I’ll need a double toddy.”

“Make sure the toddy doesn’t get to the point you can’t drive your bike later,” you mentioned, leaning forward and picking up your fork. The food looked delicious.

Juice made up your drinks and brought them back, curling up next to you. “Should we wait to open presents? Or do it while we’re eating?”

“You eager or something?”

With a little shrug, Juice responded, “Maybe.”

“Ooh, you’ve enticed me, Mr. Ortiz.”

“Nah, we should eat first.”

You shot him an incredulous look and stated, “You ass! You can’t do that!”

“Do what?” he asked, picking up a piece of sausage and stuffing it in his mouth, taking a large bite.

“Get me all excited by being mysterious and then pulling back!”

Juice swallowed and took another bite of his sausage. He gave you sheepish smile through his chewing. You hit him in the shoulder playfully and he said, his mouth full, “Ow! Watch it! Who was it concerned about me driving my bike later?”

“You dumbass,” you laughed, leaning forward again and picking up your fork, getting a forkful of potatoes.

He patted your thigh and said, “You love me.”

<> <> <>

The last present Juice handed you was small. He said, “And nowwww, this!” He drew out the words, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

The two of you were sitting on the ground in front of the tree, gifts sitting next to you, paper everywhere. He seemed to have pulled this one out of thin air. You thought the pair of you had opened all the gifts from each other. The only ones remaining under the tree were ones you would take to Gemma’s later.

You peered at the gift curiously before meeting his eyes. “This little thing is why you were so excited?” He nodded and you rose your eyebrows. “Alright.” You took it from him and began unwrapping it. He was watching you intently and you almost felt uncomfortable.

The small box inside of the larger box made you hesitate, your breath stalling. You met his eyes again and he looked so anxious.

“Well, come on,” he urged you.

Your hand was shaking a little as you picked up the little box inside and opened it. There was a beautiful ring, ordained with a pearl and sapphires.

Nothing was coming to you to say. You just kept staring at it in shock.

After a bit of silence, Juice let out a little nervous laugh. “I knew that you like to be different. And I know you love both of those things… pearls and sapphires, I mean.” You finally moved your eyes up to meet him. He looked hopeful and desperate for a reaction from you. The nervousness was obvious. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I know I’m not on my knee but for the sake of it, we can pretend?”

He reached out and touched one of your hands, taking it in both of his.

Tears came to your eyes. You forced yourself to react, choking out, “Yes” as you nodded.

His face exploded into elation, his smile reaching his ears. You loved that smile. He pushed himself forward to reach your lips, his lips crashing into yours with passion. The two of you stayed intertwined for a few seconds before he pulled away. He was still smiling ear to ear.

“You had me scared there for a moment. You looked spooked.”

“I’m just… surprised. I didn’t expect it,” you sniffled, wiping at your eyes. “I am happy though. Really happy, Juice. I can’t…” you trailed off as a fresh batch of tears reached your eyes. Juice gave a little laugh, looking around for tissue as you wiped at your eyes, a little embarrassed. “I look so bad. This is how you’re gonna remember me. In my pajamas and my hair a mess!”

He couldn’t help but to let out a loud laugh as he grabbed a tissue box. He handed you a few tissues as he continued still laughing, “Y/N… really? That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“I just rolled out of bed,” you protested, taking the tissues from him. You blew your nose.

Juice smiled at you, pulling you into his lap. He nuzzled his nose against yours and informed you, “I for one, think you look lovely.”

“Oh, please,” you muttered, wiping your nose again with another tissue. You still held the closed ring box tightly in your free hand.

Juice took the box from you and opened it up. He took the ring out and grabbed your left hand, placing the ring delicately on your ring finger. “I am lucky. Look at this gorgeous woman who accepted my proposal and blessed me by donning this ring I bought?” A small smile appeared on your face, looking at him lovingly. He smirked up at you and intertwined his fingers with yours. “You always look gorgeous. Even if you had been out in the woods for days, covered in muck, twigs in your hair, scratches….” You snorted at this. “I’d still think you were the most beautiful thing on earth because I’m happiest when I’m with you. I love you.”

You swallowed sharply at his words, emotion starting to overwhelm you again. He continued, caressing the back your hand with his fingers softly. “So, yes, I’ll remember you in your pajamas on Christmas morning. Your hair a mess, in your pajamas. But, I’m also going to remember your smile lighting up the room… the scent of your skin letting me know I am home... the feel of your lips on mine.”

He was melting you.

Forcing yourself to not cry, you leaned forward giving him a light kiss. He didn’t let you pull away, pressing more. He breathed against your lips, making you shudder a little. His hand left yours to wrap you up and pull you closer to him.

Pulling away a little bit, he rested his forehead against yours. “Merry Christmas, baby ,” he told you quietly.

“Merry Christmas, love,” you breathed back, before leaving a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “I love you too.”E=


End file.
